Devon Brandt (Life After Death/Original)
Devon Brandt is the main protagonist in Life After Death/Original. He is a stoner, and the best friend of Bill Rooney. He and Bill try to leave their city when the zombie outbreak begins, but are stopped by a large hoard of zombies. Overview Appearance Personality Pre-Apocalypse Not a lot is known about Devon's life before the apocalypse. However, he is shown to have been great friends with Bill Rooney, and the two would often smoke weed together. Devon also enjoyed watching the news, something Bill was annoyed by. Devon also revealed that he worked at a gas station many years before the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Act One A small amount of time after the initial zombie outbreak, Devon and Bill Rooney are inside Devon's house smoking. When they run out of marijuana, they go to Bill's dealer's house to buy more. When the arrive, they find his dealer, zombified. He leaps out and tackles Devon, but is put down by Bill before he could bite him. The two return to Devon's house, where Devon sees a news story about the zomibe outbreak. Unfortunately, however, Bill was in the bathroom at the time, and did not see the story, and thinks Devon had too much marijuana. Devon decides to pack up and leave, and forces Bill to leave his house. Bill, while driving home, hears a news update regarding the zombies, and that there is an evacuation route set up. Now, finally realizing that zombies are among them, Bill races after Devon and picks him up. While on the road, they encounter a large hoard of zombies blocking off their path to the evacuation. Bill drives off through a clearing, but hits a zombie, covering the windshield with guts. Not being able to see, he crashed into a gated off complex. The two men enter the complex, and Devon saves Bill's life by shooting a zombie that nearly bit him. The two break into a house, and decided to hide out there until the hoard leaves and they can get back on the highway. Later that night, while they are in front of a fire, the front door is knocked down, and two people, Pete and Tina Rhode, stand in the doorway. Pete holds a knife out, and reveals that this is his house, and demands that Bill and Devon leave. Bill pulls out a gun, but Devon and Tina suggest that the four join up, and share their supplies. Bill and Pete agree, and they spend the next month working together. After that one month, the four are getting supplies from a store, when another hoard of zombies passes through. Pete, driving the car, drives towards a fence, which is their only way out. Devon, Bill, and Pete make it over, but Tina has trouble, and is eventually tackled and eaten alive by zombies. Pete collapses, and after several minutes of grieving, he sticks his knife through his sister's eye, to prevent her from reanimating as a zombie. The next day, the three men are in the city, near an apartment, after sleeping in a van that was in front of it. They start making a plan on how to get back to Pete's house, when two men emerge from the apartment building; one pointing a gun at them. They reveal themselves to be Nick Shiman and Zain Ralph. Zain demands the three explain who they are, and why they are there, and when Devon and Bill explain, he refuses to believe that, and instead insists they planned on robbing them. Nick notices Devon's supplies, and suggests they let the tree join them. Zain at first disagrees, but then decides to wait for their leader, Jack Kappick to return from his supply run and decide. Zain has the three men sit on the curb in front of the apartment building. A woman named Susie runs out of the building and demands to know what's going on. Zain explains, and she scolds him for allowing Nick to be near the men, who Zain deemed "dangerous". Zain and Nick both assure her that Nick will be fine, and she goes back inside. After a few minutes, an SUV pulls up, and Zain sends Nick inside to get Susie and Jonathon to help grab supplies. Jack steps out of the driver seat, along with three other survivors. When he notices Devon, Bill, and Pete, he calls Jennifer Cune over, and they approach the men. He asks Zain who they are, and when Zain explains and says he doesn't trust them. Jack compares the three to Nick, Susie, and Jennifer, whom Zain had said the same about when they joined, and are now a part of their group. Jack tells the three men that they have to prove themselves by helping him and Zain collect the supplies they left behind at their house if they want to join the group. Devon and Bill agree to this, but Pete doesn't, due to his recent loss. Jack tells them that they all have to help, or they are all kicked out. Jennifer offers to give Pete something to do at the apartment, and that Susie and David can watch over him. Jack agrees to this, and goes inside to say goodbye to his wife, Heather, and his sons, David and Charlie. When he comes outside, the four leave in the SUV. They arrive at Pete's house about twenty minutes later, and go inside to grab supplies. They finish grabbing as much as they can after five minutes, which impresses Jack. Jack tells the two that he is now really considering letting them join, as they are a great team. When they put their stuff in the SUV, Jack tells them they have one more stop to make before going home. A while later, Jack pulls in to a liquor store, where he treats the three to a drink. Inside the dark store, Jack shines a flashlight at the shelves and gets lost in talking about beer. So lost, in fact, that a zombie gets the jump on him, knocking him down. Devon manages to find him and shoots the zombie, saving Jack's life. Jack thanks him, and assures him and Bill that they are officially part of the group. The four then sit down, have a drink, and star reminiscing about their lives before the apocalypse. It starts getting dark, and Jack goes and grabs pillows and blankets for the four to sleep. A few minutes after Jack brings the stuff inside, Devon hears something outside, Bill tells him he's just drunk, but Devon goes to check, and finds a hoard of zombies swarming the back of the store. He runs inside and takes the four to the back door of the liquor store to get a better look. Zain hatches a brilliant plan: throwing bottles of beer out the door to attract the zombies. Once they do that, they quickly make their escape. However, Jack tries to take beer with him, and nearly gets bit trying to escape. Luckily, all four get away unscathed. Back at the apartment, after the SUV pulls up and the supplies are brought inside, Devon listens to Jack's speech about welcoming Devon, Bill, and Pete, and how people need to be able to defend themselves to survive. He tells the group that he is going to take David, Oliver, and Jonathon to practice shooting, and that he wants to bring Susie, Jennifer, Devon, and Bill with him, if they want to. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Devon has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Bill Rooney Pete Rhode Tina Rhode Appearances Act One *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Hippo Category:Addicts